Looking for the Right Guy
by Stormie Night
Summary: lily is an aurora looking for a date at a dating service for fun. james lost a bet and had to go on 4 dates. the first 3 were disasters and lilys name comes up as the 4th. AU
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize here is mine.

A/N: I am editing and reposting what I have and hopefully coming up with an ending. This story took on a life of its own and hopefully I will be able to finish it.

**Looking for the right guy **

Lily Evans is 21 years old, she is also single. All her life she had dreamed about her prince charming and waited for him to come but he never did. She finally decided to take action into her own hands. She dated a lot of guys but never felt anything. Finally as a fun idea she went to a dating service. Lily Evans in no normal 21 year old girl she is a witch. She graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry top of her class. Currently she is working at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. She was one of the only field agents that was female. The men in her unit knew not to cross her she was a good boxer and excellent in duels. She was one of the guys there because she didn't want to have special treatment. The dating service she went to was at Diagon Alley. When she walked in the door she was greeted by a warm smile.

"Hello my name is Andy and I will be helping you today." The girl at the front desk told her

"Hi Andy I'm Lily. I'm not exactly sure what I am to do" she was a little nervous.

"That's fine. Follow me and I will lead you to your room." Andy led her through a series of doors. "You can sit down here. I'm going to ask you some questions and you answer them. Then we will make your tape."

"Ok" lily said. The questioning process took around an hour. By the time they were done lily was quite comfortable and she and Andy had become friends. "That was great. Now all you have to do I make you video. You just talk about yourself and say what you want in a guy." Andy explained

"That sounds easy. Can I think for a moment?" lily asked

"Take your time. I'm going to run your answers to the scrolls and will be right back." Andy left the room.

A few minutes later a guy walked in the room and lily was talking to herself "oh sorry I though this was the way out." He said. Lily hadn't noticed him come in so was surprised to hear a voice "its ok I was just practicing what I would say in the video thing." Lily explained

"Do you think these places are for real?" he asked

"Probably not but there's no harm in trying but I would be really grossed out if I got Snape" lily grinned

This put the guy on his heals "you know Snape?" he asked harshly

"Yes we went to Hogwarts together. He was a year older than me I only know him from perfect meetings" lily explained confused.

"Oh so you don't like him?" he asked

"No he's too creepy for me. Would you believe he asked me out and I had never even talked to him before?"

"Yep I can he's was always desperate when it came to girls." Lily looked at him "not that I mean he asked you out because no one else would but he would ask someone out he didn't know hoping they would say yes."

"Nice recovery" lily laughed "yes it was kind of funny because it was right after Malfoy called me a mudblood and had to be carried to the hospital wing." Lily smiled at the memory

"You cursed Malfoy?" he asked surprised

"Of course, I finally had enough of him so I cursed his legs sideways and his arms were coming from his back and chest."

He laughed, "Ouch that's good. I will have to remember that one. So your muggle born?" he asked

"Actually I don't know" he look at her "I grew up in a muggle orphanage but they don't know who my parents were. A lady in a cloak dropped me off in the middle of the night and she disappeared before their eyes. She said something about protecting me and that I would be safe. I was adopted when I was 3 and lived with a muggle family. So who knows what I am. But I don't care I think all the crap about pureblood and muggle born shouldn't be important."

"I see well it was nice to meet you I have to go though." The guys said at the time Andy walked in "looking good Andy you owe me lunch you know."

"Oh stuff it Sirius you know I won the bet and don't owe you squat. By the way weren't you told not to bother anybody?" Andy asked.

"Oh he wasn't bothering me," lily said.

"Sirius I said don't bother paying customers" Andy winked at lily "get out" she tried to push him out.

"I love you too sweetheart" Sirius said as he was being pushed out the door "and don't forget what I said about prongs."

"Ok now out." Andy finally succeeded in pushing him out "sorry about that Sirius loves to be the center of attention." She smiles.

"Its ok he was nice, is he you boyfriend?" lily asked.

"Yes, he just shows up here sometimes to annoy me" you could tell she loved it.

"What about prongs?" lily asked.

"Oh it's the nickname of his friend James. James lost a bet so had to come here and register and go on 3 dates with whoever the scrolls said was compatible. I found Sirius trying to tamper with the scrolls. James has been on two dates so far and the results were interesting to say the least." She laughed at the memory. "Sirius is trying to get me to not go through the scrolls for the last date and just send a girl to James. I'm quite tempted to."

"You could and he would never know. Can we make the video quick I have no idea what I am going to say so it should be funny."

"Sure."

"Then we can come back and see the results."

"Ok ice cream or the leaky cauldron?" lily asked.

"Ice cream" they said together and laughed. While eating their ice cream they were talking about anything. They found out Andy was a year ahead of lily but was in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor like lily. Also that Andy and Sirius had been dating for a month. When they were done eating they went back to the dating place. Andy went and checked Lily's matches "you'll never believe this but you match up with James." Andy was surprised.

"Really?" lily asked.

"Yea you want to watch his video?"

"Sure."

James on camera was laughing and kept jerking his head to the side. Lily and Andy were laughing hysterically. "He normally doesn't act like that. I didn't realize Sirius had snuck in the room and was making faces and hexed him so his head kept jerking. We did make a normal tape but I like this one." Andy explained.

"Wait Sirius black and James potter two of the infamous Mauraders?" lily asked as it finally clicked.

"One in the same, I see you have heard of them."

"Yea you couldn't have not heard of them, they were always the center of attention and making the most noise. James was rather obsessed with me at school."

"That would be them. And you've seen Sirius."

"No wonder he acted that way when I said Snape's name."

"So do you want to go out with James? He's mellowed out a little in the dating department." Not realizing the history Lily and James have.

"Why not, once wont kill me and I will be able to have a conversation with one of the greatest pranksters of all time."

"Ok floo to Andy's corner at 6 tonight. We can have a small dinner and you will be able to meet all the Mauraders."

"Are you sure I wont be to much trouble?" lily asked.

"No way only another mouth to feed, when ever the guys come over I make enough food for 15." Lily's face was surprised, "you haven't seen them eat, wait no devour food yet."

"Ok. I'll be there" lily smiled "well I have to get going. See you."

"Bye."

Lily left the dating service and went home. She was thinking about the night to come and how interesting it would be. She decided to pack her pockets with prank items. When 6 finally arrived she flooed to Andy's corner and was tripped by a pair of shoes as she stepped out of the fireplace. She stumbled into something strong and felt arms wrap around her. She was set upright and let go of.

"Sorry about that I told Sirius to move his shoes but he never listens," said the person who caught her.

"Thank you for catching me. No problem, I already met Sirius." Lily had just registered the laughing coming for her left.

"I'm James by the way." The person said.

"Hey my names Lily," Andy came in because of the noise Sirius was making. "What did you do now?" Andy asked Sirius.

"Just gave lily a crash course on how to fall for a guy." Sirius smiled.

"Your jokes get lamer by the day." Another person said from an armchair. "I'm Remus by the way." He waved at lily "he just tripped lily as she stepped out of the fireplace." Remus smiled because e loved getting Sirius in trouble with Andy it was just so fun to watch. Andy went up and hit Sirius "I told you to be nice."

"Oh its ok I think we'll get along oh so well." Lily smiled.

"Ok but Sirius get up and go set the table." Andy ordered. Sirius stood up sulky and took a step forward but tripped over a shoe. He looked down and saw it so kicked it halfway to the door he tripped again and looked down. There was another shoe. He kicked it away again. Three steps later he tripped over a boot.

"Andy I don't know if you should make him go all the way to the table. He's having a hard enough time walking now." Remus laughed.

"Stop it" Sirius said to James.

"I'm not doing anything." He laughed and held up his wandless hands.

Sirius turned to Remus then Andy and lastly Peter. They all held up their hands. He turned to lily and started walking forward and tripped again.

"You really need to be more careful or you're going to hurt your self." Lily smirked.

"You!" Sirius pointed at Lily.

"Me?" she asked innocently.

"You're doing it."

"Doing what?" she slipped her wand up her sleeve and held up her hands. "I really do believe you are seeing things, and if not at least tripping over them." Lily smiled.

Sirius turned around to stalk away, took 2 steps and turned around again quickly. Lily had a wand raised. "Caught you!" he yelled.

"What with this?" she threw it to him, "see if you can use it" he brought it down and the wand turned into a sign that laughed and read "GOT YOU!" everyone was laughing at him.

Sirius laughed stuck his hand in his pocket and walked over to lily, "truce?" he asked and stuck his hand out.

"Sure" she went to shake it but pulled back just before they shook hands and turned is over and saw a buzzer "Got to be quicker than that." She laughed.

"I don't believe this" Sirius exclaimed.

"You're getting to predictable" James smiled. Andy laughed and it sounded like bells, "You'll fit in fine here lily."

"I think you meet your match Sirius" Remus smiled also.

"Don't worry lily I'll get you my pretty, I'll get you and your little dog too." Sirius cackled. He turned to strut away but tripped over a shoe again and fell to the floor. "Who is Doing that?" he yelled everyone looked around.

Andy broke in "time for dinner" the guys nearly trampled her on the way to the table. She smiled at lily "keep up with the shoes." And they walked in also. The guys already had food on their plates. "I guess I don't have to say help your selves." Andy mused.

"Lily your sitting right hear next to me" Sirius said with a smirk as he patted the chair.

Lily walked over and sat down not knowing what to expect. As she sank into the chair a farting sound echoed through the room "nice one Sirius I rate it a 7 on the super scale of farts. I think you need to work a little harder next time. Haven't you heard of silent but deadly? You should try that." He was looking at her shocked.

"How do you do it? You have turned two of my pranks on me and pulled two of your own. Are you some kind of god in disguise?" he asked bemused.

"Goddess" James corrected him. He was looking at lily strangely like he was seeing her in a new light.

"Sirius I was at Hogwarts with you, I saw all your pranks and know all your moves. Plus I'm just gook like that and have a few of my own" she pretended to polish her nails on her shirt. Lily was unaware that Andy had told James about the results of the scrolls. He had not put together in his mind that this lily was Evans from school. She was just goofing off and having fun.

**James POV **

Wow this girl's got spunk. I wonder if I could pull something over on her. No wonder we had match up she's like I was at Hogwarts just a little less what's the word, oh yes crude. Never though I would say that about myself sure Sirius but not me. Oh well I wonder what she does. "Lily may I ask what you do?" he said.

"Oh I'm an auror. I feel it's important with all the dark wizards around. I decided to become one after Voldermort killed my parents." She answered as she gripped her fork with a little to much force.

Wow an auror she's got to get tough to do that and not crack. Wait she said Voldermort's name she's one of the only people who does "hold on did I hear you say Voldermort?" he asked.

"Ya why?" lily asked.

"Well it's just that not many people will now a day. I also noticed you didn't add in the 'Lord' part" James answered.

"He's no lord. I've seen what he does and that only brings death, destruction and torture. I've seen his face and escaped. Those who won't say his name are fools and only add to his power. I'm sorry I'm ranting" lily said the end a little softer. She sure is appalled. Wait that's just like me, I'm going to have to talk more to her about it.

"This really isn't a good dinner topic." Andy said "how was you day today James?" she asked. Man I was hopping she wouldn't bring this up. It's like she knows exactly what I don't want to talk about.

"It was ok I still don't know if I got the job or not, its like they are trying to keep you waiting as long as possible." James answered.

Lily looked at him "where are you trying to get a job?"

"I want to be an auror but the minister can deny anyone who applies and he didn't like my father very much because my father defeated him for minister of magic back in the day."

"No worries you will be accepted you were head boy remember?"

"Your right I just want to kill Voldermort for what he did to my parents."

Lily got up and hugged him "I'm sorry."

"You didn't even know them."

"I know what it is like to lose your parents. I'll put in a good word for you, were always looking for new qualified recruits."

"Thanks."

"If you're just applying now what did you do after Hogwarts?"

"He lived like a little rich boy and mooched off his parents money" Sirius butted in.

"No I went and looked into teaching. I figured I was such a treat to teach I could make it fun for others. I had gotten my credentials and looking for a job when my parents were attacked. After that well I took training to become an auror and now hear I am. Not many women are aurors why you?"

"The same reason as you I guess 7th year he killed my parents I saw what he did to others and want to stop him. Plus I don't think many people would hire me for a regular job."

"Why not, you were head girl weren't you?" Andy asked.

"Yes academic wise they would but I occasionally lose my temper and being a black belt in Judo, knowing how to box and liking to have fun don't mix well I tend to get fired after someone hits on me and I really hit them back literally." The guys laughed. A black belt in judo and a boxer I wonder how good she is.

They had just gotten up to put the dishes in the kitchen. Sirius walked up behind lily. "So that's why your ass is so firm" and slapped in James quickly snaked an around her waste to hold her back as Sirius ran. Lily struggled for a minute out of reflex then relaxed. Remus and Andy had taken the dishes out of their hands.

"Lily can I let you go now?"

"Yes it was just habit to react."

"Maybe I shouldn't let go" he laughed as Sirius reappeared.

"So love what were you saying about hitting someone?" he sauntered over James who had his arm around lily but she didn't react. James picked her up and threw her over his shoulder "your coming with me." he set her on the love seat and sat next to her with an arm around her shoulder. "Now you're going to sit here with me and ignore Sirius. He's trying to get you back for pranking him, pushing your buttons."

"I just don't like guys treating me like an object to take pleasure from."

"No worries Sirius has Andy and even though he won't admit it he's happy, maybe whipped but happy."

"That's funny to picture. I know he's just having fun but he's good at pushing buttons." Sirius walked in and kept taunting her. James held her and finally pulled her on his lap. Lily stopped acting to struggle but set a pair of conjured boxing gloves on Sirius.

"All better now?" James asked.

"All better."

"I've never seen him run so fast. Those things won't hurt him to bad will they?"

"No there more to scare him. I'm not cruel."

"You won't have to worry about Sirius violating your personal space any more but you may have to worry about me."

Lily just realized she was sitting on his lap and his arms were around her waste. "I won't struggle if you keep Sirius away." She put her head on his chest. Andy and Remus who were spying from the kitchen saw James was startled then looked pleased. Lily and James kept talking.

"Well I do believe that those two were made for each other" Remus said, "even if they acted like prats in school."

"I know. The scrolls may have been right for once." Andy looked surprised.

"She better be good to him."

"He better hold on to her. Otherwise I will personally beat him."

"They seem to have had similar experiences and views if you didn't notice at dinner."

"I would almost say they were friends forever with similar personalities. They clicked right away when she 'fell for him'."

"I haven't seen him smile in a while with this whole job thing."

"Oh no" Sirius ran back in the room with lily and James "Lileeee please destroy these gloves" they were hitting him.

"Will you be nice?"

"Yes."

"And you won't slap my ass anymore?"

"No."

"Ok" she waved her hand and they disappeared. Sirius only then registered her sitting on James lap and a smile crossed his face. "So lily getting up close and personal with James?" they ignored him and he didn't like that when they ignored a few more well chosen taunts he decided it was time to take action. He walked over grabbed Lily around the waste, there was a little resistance from James but he was surprised and she was thrown over a shoulder again. Sirius Walked outside and threw her in the pool. Lily was too shocked to scream she just treed water in the pool. She swam over to Sirius and asked him to help her out. Not thinking he put out his hand and she braced herself against the wall and pulled him in. He came to the top sputtering. They had a water fight and dunked each other with mock seriousness trying to out do the other. They were making a lot of noise yelling, Remus, Andy and James sere watching the antics from the door laughing. Someone appeared next to them.

"Andy what's going on?" He looked around at James and Remus. "Oh having a party. And you didn't invite me?"

"Sorry bro I thought you were out of town on assignment." Andy shrugged.

"Nope so Sirius is making the noise I guess." Jake looked around. Sirius and lily had started doing tricks off the diving board. Lily finally came over "come on in the waters warm."

"Lily come back I can do better than that." Sirius yelled from the pool.

"In your dreams, you couldn't do it in 100 years." She turned around. "Hi Jake."

"That was you?" he was staring at her or more likely her white shirt seeing as it was plastered to her chest. James magiced up a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders and laid his arms around her waste.

"Sorry Sirius started it by throwing me in the pool." Jake was surprised lily had never let any guy have prolonged contact with her and James had his arms around her waste and her head was resting on his shoulder. "So you all know each other?"

"We met today. We went to Hogwarts together but didn't talk much" lily explained.

"If I remember correctly lily, at Hogwarts you said you would rather kiss the giant squid than talk to James Potter" Remus reminded her.

"People change. And at Hogwarts he was just like Sirius, annoying," she yelled so Sirius could hear. He yelled back "I love you to Lilykins." "Now he's nice and different. He's grown up."

"I never knew you felt that way about me then." James looked hurt.

"She told you every time you asked her out and went into more detail" Sirius pointed out as he walked up and hugged Andy making her wet.

"Wait Evans is the same as lily here?" everyone looks at him surprised. "Sorry I'm a little slow and didn't put one and one together." James walked inside. Lily ran after him. The others outside were surprised.

"Did James' feelings just get hurt?" Andy asked.

"I don't think that has ever happened before" Remus pointed out.

**James POV **

I never thought she was serious at school. I don't believe I forgot about that. I though that I might actually have a chance with her now. But she made it quite clear then that she would never like me. How stupid could I have been?

**Lily POV **

Did I say something wrong? I thought he was over the past. In school he had me idealized not how I really was. Today he saw me. He's different now. I actually like him now. Wait did I say I liked him? That right I do. I'm so confused how could I like James potter? But when he held me outside and on the couch I felt right. Where is he! Lily found him by accident. She stopped to lean against a wall and fell through. As she got up she realized that she was I another room lit up and James was in there.

"James-"

"Lily please I realize I was stupid tonight. I am sorry for how I acted."

"James-"

"No listen to me. I shouldn't have thought I had a chance I just forgot about Hogwarts."

"James-"

"No you don't have to explain anything I understand. Just leave please. I want to be alone."

"James-"

"LEAVE!" smack lily had slapped him he was shocked.

"Now listen to me. I am sorry about Hogwarts. You drove me crazy there but I looked up to you. You were outgoing but I didn't want to be a conquest when you asked me out. You were a prick them. But today when I met you were different. Confident but not stuck up. You seemed to care about me when Sirius was taunting me. You were truly interested in me asking me questions. When you have your arms around me I feel safe, it feels right. At Hogwarts you never listened to what I said every time I turned you down you just got more interested. It became a game and you know it. I would come up with more insults and you game me opportunity to use them. I want that game to end now. Please tell me how you really feel."

"Surprised, you really did hurt my feelings a few times at Hogwarts when you went form insults to personal attacks but it was a game. There you were the only on to get the better of me."

"James I never knew and you didn't show it. I am sorry and ask for forgiveness." Lily stepped towards him like she was approaching a hurt puppy.

"Today when I met you again I was surprised. I had forgotten about Hogwarts and was attracted to you bit for different reasons. I forgive you I was a jerk then. But please leave I have to think about it."

Lily walked to the door, "This is not the end of our conversation James Potter." And she left.

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**James' POV**

After Lily left me alone I could only think that she would never talk to me again. At school I was a pain in the ass and a player. Looking back I realize that I may have driven her crazy. I was arrogant because my parents spoiled me. I was a jerk to girls because they fell over me. You could say I had issues. But Lily never was one to fawn. I guess if she could be friendly to me today after she realized who I was, she may be willing to try. I don't know if I deserve a second chance, granted I never really had a first chance with her. I have grown up, I know that and I am essentially a good person. I think I deserve this. She did say some mean things to me at school though. I never did get good vibes from her. She did seem like she cared when she walked out not wanting to leave me alone. I guess we could give this a try.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Who would have thought James Potter could grow up into the man he is now. He has changed a lot since school. I almost can't believe he is the same person. Who would have thought me and James Potter? Some deity must be playing a cosmic joke. I don't think I can tell any of my friends from school this story and have them believe without proof. I wonder if because he asked me out so many ties in school some god wanted him to finally have a chance. Could I go out with him now and not remember how he was at school? I think so. I still feel like this is some joke that every one is in on but me. I think that he will have to make the next move. He pushed me away last night I won't be pushed away again.

**

* * *

**

3 Days Later

Lily had just apparated home from work when there was a knock on her door. She was thinking of ignoring it but decided to see who it was. When she saw it was James Potter she was tempted not to answer. Three days and not one word. How dare him. But she opened the door anyway.

"Hello," she said waiting for him to say his piece.

"Hi Lily. I know it's been a few days, and I have done lots of thinking. I would like to try dating and I am sorry I was to thick headed the other night to have a decent conversation." He was nervous and it showed in his rambling.

"That's great James and I would invite you in but I just got home from work and want to take a nice long bubble bath and get cleaned up." Lily opened the door a bit more so he could see her ragged appearance along with a few cuts and burns.

"What happened? Just getting home its 8 am." He was surprised and felt a carnal instinct to protect her.

"I was on a stake out and the new recruit gave away our position and so we got in a small fight apprehending the suspects." She was tired being up for over 24 hours.

"Ok well you go rest and owl me later." He wanted to make sure she was all ok, but knew he needed to leave.

Lily was in a bad mood. She had wanted to see James again but he showed up when she wanted to sleep and took three darn days to figure out his mind. It really didn't seem like a hard decision to her.

**

* * *

**

Later the Next Day

Lily had gotten over her bad mood, gotten sleep and was going to out to celebrate the capture of the bad guys from the day before. She wanted to see James but couldn't back out of the celebration, it was a ritual. Her and her colleagues were at the Leaky Cauldron having a few drinks when James walked in with Sirius and Remus. They immediately spotted Lily in the group of men because of her red hair. She is listening to a story and laughing. When she saw them she waved them over.

"Hey what are you guys up to?" She asked a little inebriated.

"We were going to the quidditch shop," Sirius says. "Hey Jake don't forget dinner tonight, if your late Andy will skin you."

Jake slapped his head, "I forgot. If I bring Lily she can stave off the temper tantrum." James did not like the idea of Jake bring Lily.

"What are you celebrating," Remus asked.

"The demise of another bad guy," Lily giggled. "There are so many and we are so few, but we do our best." The other guys saluted her.

Sirius laughed at her. "Who would have guessed you're a nice drunk?" He easily dodged the swing at his head. "Well see you partiers later," and they walked off. James had been silent the whole interaction jealous. Remus and Sirius noticed and interrogated him after they left the pub.

"What's up James?" Sirius asked.

"I can't believe her. Blowing me off for them." He seethed.

"What do you mean" Remus asked.

"Lily agreed to try dating me yesterday and now she is out with them!"

"Was that why you flew over to her place at 8 in the morning?" Sirius asked.

"Yes and she was just getting in. She said she would owl me when she had time and there she was drinking with other guys."

"Well they were all from work and they were celebrating. I don't see how she could not go," Remus pointed out. "Also you did take three days to get back to her."

"Don't worry Prongs, Jake will take care of her," Sirius tried to reassure him. James just growled and the conversation was over.

**

* * *

**

Next Day

At work Lily owled James about seeing a movie that night. Making plans they agreed to meet at her place. James showed up and they had a nice evening.

Lily then disappeared for three days on assignment. She left James a note but felt bad. As soon as she got back and cleaned up she flooed to Andy's looking for James.

"Hey Lily what's up?" Andy asked.

"I was looking for James. I have been incommunicado for the past three days from work and didn't have enough notice to tell him. I don't know where he lives. I was hoping you could help."

"Sure he is actually coming over for dinner if you want to stay. The boys should be here in 30 minutes."

"That's great. I will just sit here for a minute; I haven't slept in a while." After she sat on the couch Lily quickly fell asleep. The next thing Lily knew something was licking her face. "Yuck Sirius that's gross." She pushed the mass away.

"Hey how did you know it was me?" He pouted.

"Well who else would lick me?"

"Good point. Andy told me to tell you dinner is ready. She let you sleep for as long as she could," he pulled her up and she sagged in his arms.

"Sorry just a little weak." Lily put her arms out for balance. "There all better, lets go."

"Lily what's the matter with you? Andy tried to keep us quiet but we were making enough noise to wake the dead and you slept through it. Then you collapse in my arms," he finished as they were walked into the dinning room.

"Nothing a little sleep and food won't fix. It's just some sleep deprivation. Been up to long," Lily sat down and saw the empty plate. "Oh and Andy I was suppose to tell you Jake would be late, he had paper work to finish up."

"That better be what he's doing, if he skips dinner he will be in trouble."

"Don't worry he's in almost as bad shape as me." Lily assured her.

"Where were you?" Remus asked.

"Well the little bad guys think that because there is a big bad guy out there they can fly under the radar. So I keep getting sent out on missions to clean up the riffraff. Not as dangerous as Lord Voldermort but it still has its perils. The greatest being fresh idiotic recruits." She gave herself a large helping of food. "I'm sorry I disappeared but I had 10 minutes notice before I was sent out. Did you get my owl James?"

"Yes it didn't explain much," he said peevishly.

"I didn't have much info, I was given a folder to read as I flooed out. Had to read in the field." Dinner went on normally till Jake appeared.

"Jake you come traipsing in here late and expect food. I have half a mind not to feed you." Andy ranted.

"Didn't Lily give you my message? I took her paperwork so she could get some sleep. She's going on 72 hours on no sleep. I sent her home to sleep and I see she is here. Why don't you listen?" He asked her.

"72 hours" Andy gasped. "That's why you slept like the dead for 2 hours. You better finish eating then I'm sending you home."

"Thanks I told you not to say anything Jake. Any way I came by to see James." Lily looked annoyed.

"Why have you not slept?" Remus asked.

"Those stupid recruits. They can not keep themselves entertained for 5 minutes with out getting into trouble. This was supposed to be a simple bust. But they alerted them to our arrival and we had to chase them around the around the whole damn country and were not able to get replacements because we didn't stay anywhere more than 2 hours. They finally had to sleep. Then I had to dismantle the wards, get past booby traps to get them. It wasn't fun and when we got back I had to interrogate them and do the dumb paperwork."

Jake laughed, "She made 2 grown men cry today, one being her supervisor. She sent the recruits back by portkey gagged and bound at the hand and feet with a note to put the in the detention cells until she got back." Sirius, Andy and Remus laughed while James just scowled.

"Well how was I supposed to trust them after they got in an argument over who would open the damn door to the hideout in the first place. Idiots. Dinner was great Andy. I'm going to go home now. If I can talk to you, James, for a minute?" Lily got up and walked to the living room with James following. "I'm sorry I didn't write but I didn't have a chance."

James frowned, "you are always disappearing for work. Are you avoiding me? And what's up with ditching me for those guys the other day?"

"James I am an Auror, it's in the job description. Remember you are trying to be one also. I disappear on assignment sometimes with out warning. I'm sorry it's a hazard of the job. I went out with the guys to celebrate. I am doing it again tomorrow. It's a way to unwind and celebrate the catch and that we are still alive and mourn those if they die. It's what we do." Lily tried to spell it out but was frustrated, sleep deprivation talking its toll.

"Well I don't like it." James sulked.

"To bad. Now I'm going home before I fall asleep in the floo. I will owl you tomorrow. Night." She kissed him on his cheek and disappeared.

**

* * *

**

2 Days Later

Lily and James had set up a date to a local carnival. They met at Lily's flat and walked. The beginning was pleasant even if James was a little tight lipped. He had snuck in and spied on Lily celebrating with the guys yesterday and didn't like it. Finally when they got back to Lily's she was fed up.

"So are you going to tell me your problem or just pout all night?" Lily demanded.

"I don't like the guys you work with," James exclaimed.

"Well nothing you can do about that." Lily got ready for a fight she knew was coming.

"Obviously, but Jake knows more about you than I do. The other guys must be interested in you. How do you know they won't make a pass?" He asked finally getting to the heart of the matter. "You spend more time with them and you are always disappearing."

"James I have been working with Jake for three years, hopefully I that time he has learned something about me. We are just getting to know each other, you and me. The guys are not interested in me. I have worked hard to earn their respect and make it known I am off limits. We hangout and unwind but that's it, nothing more. If this is going to work you are going to have to trust me." Lily couldn't believe him. "I have plenty of experience in rebuffing the attentions that are unwanted remember?"

"Well I don't know if it will work." James walked out slamming the door. Lily was stunned but figured the prick James from school was reappearing. She then passed out in bed to tire to think about it.

* * *

The next day Lily went into work in a bad mood and everyone could tell. She did her normal routine but then around lunch some suspects were brought in and she got to interrogate them. They were guilty and she had confessions in half and hour. Jake finally cornered her.

"What the hell is wrong with you," he asked. "You just threatened to castrate that man and then re-grow the body parts back just to castrate him again. I'm all for getting confessions but that was excessive," he pointed out.

"James is a jack ass who has his head so far up his ass that he can't see day light. Only the things he sees are what his mind makes up." Lily vented.

"Now we are getting some where. What did he do?" Jake questioned.

"He accused me of planning on cheating on him with someone from work because we go out to celebrate after captures together. He said I was using work to avoid him," Lily punched the wall.

"Well James is an idiot but we already knew that. What you need to do is go to the training room and test the new recruits in hand to hand combat," Jake told her. Lily got an evil gleam in her eye. "No permanent damage and try not to break any bones," he ordered as she walked away and waved her hand at him over her shoulder not turning around.

* * *

Jake decided to wait a few days to see how things would go between Lily and James. James ignored her and Lily beat up the new recruits on a daily basis. Jake determined it was time to take things into his own hands. He cornered James at Andy's house and then proceded to chew him out. Sirius, Remus and Andy listened at the door.

"James I can't believe you. You are officially the biggest sodding idiot in this country. I can't believe you think Lily is using work to avoid you." Jake started.

"Lily is always disappearing and she gets along to well with the guys she works with. You know more about her than I do!" James countered.

"Yes I know her better because I have been her partner for three years. Sometimes when we are on assignment we are stuck together for days on end. But she is my friend and I would never sleep with her. Neither would the other guys at work. We work well together and she is a great field agent, plus she would kick our asses. She knows how we talk about other women its part of the job. She doesn't want that for herself. You want to be an auror yourself you know the job description and the risks. You knew what you were getting into even if you don't act like it."

"Fine may be but…" He trailed off looking for more arguments coming up empty.

Jake continued. "Lily likes you, or did I don't know if she has changed her mind yet. What I do know is the new recruits are now terrified of her. She has been doing their hand to hand combat classes lately and almost all of them end up with some broken bones by the end of 4 hours. I can't have her kill all of them. So be a man and talk to her or I will put you in that class and see how you cope." Jake walked off and James turned to the door way. Andy and Remus were glaring at him and even Sirius was shaking his head.

* * *

The next day James decided to make amends. He showed up to the auror department looking for Lily and Jake pointed him toward the training room. James walked in with half the auror department following to see what would happen. Half the class was on the ground already.

James cleared his throat, "Lily can we talk?"

"I am in the middle of a demonstration Potter, if you would like to volunteer then we could do both at the same time." Lily challenged.

James stepped up and did as Lily ordered; she threw him across the room. James got up. "I am sorry I was a jerk and an idiot."

Lily looked at the class. "This is how you take down an opponent who is coming at you from the front." She motioned James forward. Lily made to grab him but he reacted and then they got into a sparring match trying to get the better of the other forgetting they had an audience. After 20 minutes Lily finally got James subdued. "You are the biggest idiot I know James Potter."

"I know, just give me another chance. I will try to do better," James vowed.

"You're lucky I'm only doing this because they couldn't take much more." she grinned. "I guess we could try." she helped him up. "Nice fighting by the way. You never told me."

"Lets go get cleaned up. I think you broke a rib."

As they walked out the audience didn't know what to say. James immediately got his auror paperwork finalized and got into training. Lily and James third try went much better than the first two. Lily was grateful to the scrolls for finding her the right guy.

The End


End file.
